Reminisce
by Rainbow-Winged Phoenix
Summary: One-shot inspired by Zulka's Through the years,also written in second person. A brief summary of Mariam's life with Kai.


Hello once again and here is yet ANOTHER one-shot, this one inspired by Zulka's Through the years. If you haven't read it, go read it. I've never written in second person before so this was a big challenge. I used Zulka's fic as a base of sorts, so you'll have excuse the similarity.

Dedicated to **Wanderer's Cynefin** so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 _Reminisce_

 _Perhaps it was his sharp features or fierce devotion when you first met. You're not really sure but it doesn't bother you anymore. Both of you have come a long way with fights over insignificant little things and nights of sincere affection. What did the enigma see in you, you'd often wondered, knowing he pondered similar curiosity as to what had drawn you to him._

 _He was a blazing sun scorching the land and you the temperamental ocean. You could annoy people with your sense of humour, and he could send them running just by looking at them a certain way. So, it's only natural that you both wondered what drew you to each other. You've both had your share of hurt and joy. You can say with clarity that you know everything about him, while he knew all there was to you._

 _You know he adores his morning coffee with two sugars and cream, he can't get enough of your blueberry sponges smothered in dark chocolate sauce. He'd eat them all day if you let him! You can tell if he's mocking you with his coy smirk or genuinely smiling. You haven't learned much about his past, only what he himself can recall. It was rough and full of horrors you couldn't begin to imagine. He would have mental breakdowns every now and then, even made attempts at his own life, and you would be there to hold him in your arms to ease his whirlwind of raging emotions. It was difficult for him to open up, to explain the story behind his scars, especially the ones that would never heal but you'd been patient._

 _You knew by the sharpness of his eyes he was furious when you cut and bleached your hair after the biggest fight you'd had to date, dying it blood red. It was done in spite as you knew he loved your long blue hair and changing its colour would upset him as he'd hurt you. You painted your lips bright red and swapped your green dress for a gray one, knowing just how risky it was. But you knew deep down that no matter what, he loved you for who you were. Didn't you? You knew that it didn't matter how much your appearance changed, he still knew and loved you as Mariam._

 _Often you wished he didn't have so much physical strength, so that you could get an upper hand once in a while, or hoped his reflexes weren't too great so your palm could catch his heated cheek in a slap during one of many fights, fights that would doubtless continue because both of you were hard headed and would never admit defeat._

 _You'd laugh and sigh at his attempts to help you train because for all his strength, he wasn't a great swimmer. He'd walk off sulking and brooding when you teased him about it. You could wound his pride a million times but he would let it slide._

 _You knew he liked listening to relaxing music before going to bed and numerous times you had to remove the headphones and put his music device on the table as he slumbered away like a baby, barriers down for everyone to see just how innocent and vulnerable he truly was. But it didn't bother you because it was those little things that made you fall for him even more._

 _You knew how much stress the wedding had put on him because he was afraid that the demons of his past would come back and steal you from his arms. It was something you had to help him overcome and somehow you found the right balance._

 _You adored how his silver/royal blue hair felt in the mornings due to how soft it was after a shower. You would nag at him to reveal his secret until one morning he showed you how he got it so silky. You giggled and dubbed him handsome while he scoffed. But you knew he actually loved how you flattered him. One day you seized his hair just above the shoulders and tied it into a ponytail. At first he seemed to hate it but the next thing you knew he had grown his hair out and let you play with it more._

 _You both enjoyed walking barefoot along the warm beach after a fancy dinner at some high end restaurant, watching as the sun slowly sank below the waves, painting them with a burning amber glow._

 _The fear and joy was clear to see in his crimson eyes when you confessed you were having his baby. You knew by how quiet he became that those negative thoughts were starting to take root again, moving to fiercely hug his strong neck and assure him you weren't going anywhere, that he'd be the best father any child could wish for. Those months were difficult on both of you with the mood swings and crazy cravings. But you both got through the days and when you looked back now it made you laugh._

 _A lot of time has gone by since then, your baby growing into a cheeky, handsome boy with dual silver/midnight blue hair and bright crimson eyes. He was gifted a sister who turned out to be your twin. She had your temper and he would joke that you'd been cloned. You both adored them despite all the pain and worry they put you through, the stressful nights of fevers and cut foreheads strengthening your bond. The two of you watched them grow up, proud when they left to start families of their own, and once again it was just you and him._

 _Time began to steal your years from you with lines etching around his perfect lips and gorgeous eyes. You saw streaks of lighter silver creeping into his hair, a mirror of your naturally highlighted tresses. But that didn't matter because you still loved just like your younger years taking part in tournaments or strolling along the beach._

 _His love for coffee faded. No more did he listen to that beautiful music before sleeping, instead choked down some kind of pill and was out like a light before five. You would hold him tight during those mornings as you knew instead of returning the embrace he'd be retching in the toilet. There were times he couldn't recognize you and you'd despair, wondering if he'd forgotten your children too. But the ferocity of his crimson eyes when his memory returned cried for you to be strong and keep fighting, to never leave him in this terrifying state._

 _He cherished you and you adored him and those feelings only grew when you knew he would be lost to you soon. It is in these moments of merriment that you miss his dry humour and his warm embrace even more. You miss his silver/blue hair streaked with white and most of all, you long to look into his deep crimson eyes that spoke passionately without words._

 _But these memories of your history together brings you comfort because you lived life to the full. Of course there were loose ends, things that could've been done. You went on extravagant holidays together; you fulfilled your childhood dream of becoming a history teacher while he took over the family business. You embraced your love brazenly at the beach as the sun set and he took you to see movies every weekend. No, none of your years were wasted. There are regrets but they don't matter. The happiness from what you did do makes them obsolete._

 _You often remember him in his dual coloured hair and smile as you gently set the bouquet of white lilies on his grave. You feel tears stinging your eyes and strong arms around a weakening body. You're not as strong as you once were. Gazing into your son's burning eyes you know he's worried, and you pat his cheek smiling with nostalgia as the grandchildren call granddad the best granddad ever._

 _Tired eyes slide shut as you drift to sleep, opening them to see a wide stretch of beach. You see someone there at the shore and move closer. Bright crimson eyes hold you in a loving stare, silver hair falling around a familiar face. Holding him close you hear him whisper, what took you so long? But you know he already has the answer as his eyes smile knowingly down at you. Now nothing will tear you apart ever again. Yo were together for eternity, just like you'd both promised on your wedding day all those years ago._

 _The end._

* * *

Ouch! I just carved my own heart out at the end here!

So, a little update again I guess. I've done some cleaning of my stories. Removed three from fanfiction, two due to being horribly written and mostly due to my OCs taking over for the most part.

I can't say if Better Best Forgotten and Better The Devil You Know will be re-uploaded as I would have to rewrite both of them (Goodness knows they need it!) and Keep on Moving will not return. If it did I would be removing massive chunks of heavy OC content and I feel that would just ruin it overall and screw up the timeline a bit.

I am still debating whether or not I want to go ahead and revamp Trenton as that's god awful being one of my earliest works. It had potential, probably still does but it can be better.

I will try to update my other stuff soon. My well of motivation to write has gone dry so I'm hoping a few days away will help me back into the groove. Glass House almost has an update ready.

Anywho! Until next time folks, if liked this one-shot, punch that favourite button in the face like a BOSS! Let it rip all round and I'll see you in the next update! Buh-bye!


End file.
